Project Code: IS-Crown
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: He had a responsibility to uphold. A duty he had to fulfil. Secrets that need to be revealed. Such was the burden of a king. Move over Orimura Ichika, the Black King has arrived. At request from a friend. Title might change if continued. Project is up for debate if ever I choose to follow up on it.


**AN: Intro to a new project I might think of starting, more info below. I don't own nothing! Can't catch me now lawyers!**

* * *

At 6 years old Ouma Shu was a very observant and lively child. Always knowing when and how to react depending on the situation he would always get caught up in. Living most of his life in seclusion in a remote area with his family, the young boy took upon himself to have fun and brighten his daily life. This meant harassing the living hell out of the many lab assistants and coworkers under his father. He rarely interacted with the man who sired him as the ever workaholic Ouma Kurosu was always hold up in his lab doing whatever research that went way over the little boy's head. The one's that paid attention to him were his father's ever so hyper disciple, Shinonono Tabane, his new stepmother Haruka and his ever so kind sister, Ouma Mana.

Nothing could prepare him for today though as he stared at the carnage in front of him. The ever so bright and pristine walls of the lab were either torn apart or were in the middle of melting down due to the fire that was spreading throughout the area. The bodies of people he once knew lay dead on the ground with splashes of blood lining the area. All this carnage was done by the one person who he thought would never cause harm to anyone.

"Shu… you're here… Onee-chan is so happy to see you…"

There standing in the middle of this twisted nightmare was his beloved sister. Her body was incased in some type of cybernetic battle suit. The overly large katana held in her right hand was stained in blood. Here soft red eyes which were normally kind and playful were now glowing in a dark blood red. The smile formed on her lips had hints of malice and manic with the specks of blood on her pretty face only intensifying the already haunting visage.

"Nee…-chan…."

"Come here Shu… come closer…"

His sister beckoned but he did not comply. His body shook in fear while his brain was trying to comprehend the madness of the situation. Mana only smiled at him with that same creepy smile. Since he did not respond she took it upon herself to come towards him.

"Shu… Shu…"

Slowly she came, her steps small and slow. The Katana's tip dragged onto the ground creating small sparks along its way. Closer and closer, the distance between them was slowly coming to a close... and so was young Shu's sanity.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BAKEMONO!" (monster)

As if a spell had been lifted from her mind Mana stopped in her tracks. The young girl stared wide eyed in shock as the visage of her scared little brother stared back at her in fear.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her scream shook the burning research facility as the roar of the flames and nearby explosions intensified. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Mana stared back at Shu, her eyes reflecting the same emotions coursing through the young boy's body… fear.

"Gomen-ne… Gomen-ne, Shu…" (I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Shu.)

"Onee-chan…" A sudden explosion rocketed behind him, the force of the blast sending his small body forward.

"Shu!" With a burst of speed Mana hastily caught Shu in her arms. The young girl held her little brother close to her body in an attempt to protect him from any further damage. Shu looked up to Mana in surprise while his body became unresponsive from the shock of the explosion.

"Oneechan… kowai-ou." (I'm scared)

Mana's only response was to smile gently down at him as she brought him closer to her.

"Don't be scared, Onee-chan is right here… Onee-chan will protect you." The explosions increased in frequency and strength as the flames threatened to engulf the two siblings.

"Always and always, Onee-chan will always be there for you." As if challenging her words the entire facility shook for one last time before a giant explosion engulfed the whole area, consuming everything in its path including the two siblings.

"I love you, Shu."

By the time young Ouma Shu would wake up it would be with a severe case of amnesia. The memories of his childhood and love of his sister locked away in the deepest recesses of his mind. The explosion of the facility left only him as a survivor, the body of his sister eradicated from the world. Ouma Kurosu's body was never found and Shinonono Tabane disappeared, protecting her mentor's research. Haruka was the only one left in Shu's life and took it upon herself to nurture the boy as a mother should. The once bright and cheerful boy was now replaced by a solemn and quiet mentally scarred child. Time can only tell if he would ever regain his memories.

A year would pass before Shinonono Tabane reappeared back into the world, but not alone. The young genius introduced a new super powered weapon that rendered all others obsolete.

The Infinite Stratos.

* * *

**AN: Well, never thought I'd be back here again. Hi all my lovable readers who I have left high and dry for the last three months! *Hides behind metal wall as angry readers start shooting flames***

**Can't say I don't deserve any of your hate but hey I've been busy with a little something called LIFE. I have been stuck day in day out with collage work and not to mention all them new anime for the year 2013. Suffice to say I'm not actually out of the fire yet people since I'll be finishing finals by mid April.**

**Now I bet you're wondering why I'm even here and posting up a new story when I clearly have much unfinished work with Guilt of a Shinobi. Well you see a friend of mine actually requested me to do this for him. So being a good bro I made this small intro to a project I may take up if I have the time. It's nothing much but hey it's something! Personally I think this crossover has a lot of potential really seeing that both are about in the same timeline.**

**About Guilt of a Shinobi I apologize for my tardiness but I'm facing problems with it. I'll put out an official notice on why when I have the time but suffice to say it will be on official hiatus until I can sort things out.**

**If this story is popular enough I'll take up the challenge and continue writing. Well that's all I can think of putting down for now so see you next time readers... _hopefully._**


End file.
